Hopeless Romantic
by RubyRedFaerie
Summary: Chapter # 15, HoPe YoU eNjOy!!!
1. Default Chapter

(html)  
  
Title: Hopeless Romantic  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
p This story is about a freshman girl in college whose roommate is a sophomore, and as they go on they find each other getting closer and closer!  
CHAPTER 1   
  
  
p Serena was a hard worker now in school and was finally in college. She couldn't wait to see who her roommate was, even though she got stuck with a co-ed dorm. When she was inside her dorm she noticed that it was spotless. She was glad that she didn't have a roommate that was a pig. Serena moved all her stuff into her new room. When she walked into the kitchen she saw a spotless sink and counters. She couldn't wait to see who this guy was now. When she walked into the living room she saw that the door was open, so she figured her roommate was home. Serena couldn't help but be curious who he was so she took a look in his room, and there she saw a guy that was tall, with dark hair, muscular, and had a nice tan. She couldn't see his eyes because he was turned around.  
  
p Serena found her self starring at this guy until she noticed he was starting to change so she started to walk away, but the floored creaked and the mysterious guy turned around and saw Serena starring at him. "Do you need something?" he asked, "Um…no I was just wondering who was here." Serena quickly said as she slowly started backing up. She ran into her room embarrassed that he had seen her, and then interrupting her thoughts she heard a knock on her bedroom door. " Who is it?" Serena asked already knowing it was her roommate. "It's me, your roommate." She got up and walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm sorry for bothering you, but I don't think we've been properly introduced." He said eagerly. "Oh yes of course your right, I'm Serena Tasler. She said hesitant to tell him. "My name is Darien Harris. Well anyways, I am going to this party tonight for all the new freshmen and I was wondering if you would like to come with my friends and me." "Sure that would be great, what time is it?" responded Serena. He told her it was at eight o'clock at the house on the corner of this street.  
  
~7:45 that evening~  
  
p Serena is going threw her closet throwing clothes everywhere to find something to wear. Finally she finds a baby blue sparkling halter-top and low rider Capri. Now she had to take a shower, she ran into the bathroom and took a 5-minute shower. She ran back into her room in just a towel. Darien watched her as she hurried to get ready. 'She is so amazing, she's like nobody I have ever met.' Thought Darien to himself.   
  
p Serena came out in her outfit and when Darien saw her he went off into his own little world. 'She looks like an angel, with her long blonde hair dangling off her shoulder.' He thought as she tried to snap him out of this trance he was in. "Hello, earth to Darien." She yelled. " Oh sorry, I guess I must have spaced off. I tend to do that when I see someone as beautiful as you." Serena blushed as she walked out the door with him by her side.  
~At the party~  
  
p They arrived at the party right at 8 o'clock. Serena starred at Darien across the room as she noticed his bright blue eyes sparkle in the light of the chandelier above them. She was falling in love with a man she just met. She knew it sounded crazy, but it was true. A person came up to her and interrupter her thinking. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just couldn't help but notice how beautiful you, look tonight." Serena looked up and saw a man that was sort of tall, he didn't look very muscular, and he wore glasses, and to tell the truth looked very geeky. Serena was not interested, but he kept talking to her. He asked her if she would accompany her to his dorm later tonight, and she was about to give in, but she heard a familiar voice "Excuse me, but that's my girlfriend you are hitting on." Serena looked up and saw Darien; the guy just backed up and walked away. "If you didn't notice I just saved you from the worst mistake you'll make here at college, so I believe you owe me a thank you." Serena thanked him and they went their separate ways for the rest of the night.  
  
~Back at the dorm~   
  
p Serena was very tired when she got back from the party at 1 in the morning, but she couldn't get to sleep so she went into the living room to find Darien in there watching TV. She sat next to him, "What are you watching?" she asked. " An old western movie." Serena found her self getting more tired, but didn't want to get up. Soon enough she fell asleep on Darien's shoulder. He wasn't sure what to do, so he laid her head back and covered her up with a blanket.  
  
p The next morning she woke up and saw that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She got up and went over to the table where she sat down and had some coffee. "Good morning." Said a voice coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Darien standing there. He sat down next to her. "How did you sleep?" "I slept very well. That couch is so comfortable!" she said cheerfully.  
  
p That afternoon when Serena was walking to her class she saw Darien talking to this girl. She noticed that the girl was mad at Darien. Then they stopped talking and the girl ran off crying. Darien saw Serena walking towards him and he told her that it wasn't a good time right now.  
  
p After class Serena back into her dorm since she wasn't feeling good. When she got into the dorm room she noticed Darien's keys on the table, she knew that he probably would want to be alone so she went into the kitchen to grab some snacks and she was about to leave, but Darien saw her, "um… I'm going to be going into my room since you might want to be alone." She said in a soft voice. "Actually I could use some company right now, my girlfriend just dumped me." So Serena stayed with Darien. They were sitting on the couch talking about their lives.  
  
p Serena asked him how long he had been going out with that girl. He told her that they had been going out for two years. "I never loved another girl the way I loved her. That's the way I felt before I met you." Serena was shocked to hear what he had said, and then at that moment he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
To Be Continued…  
(html/) 


	2. A Suspisious Serena

Chapter two  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
~A Suspicious Serena~  
  
Serena was in love with Darien. She loved the way he cares about people, the way his blue eyes sparkle like pebbles in a stream that reflect the gentle rays of sunlight. She loved his personality. Serena was in class, but couldn't concentrate on anything the teachers said. Meanwhile Darien was taking a break thinking of all the things he liked about Serena. He loved the way her long blonde hair dangled at her hips. He loved how her smile could cheer up the gloomiest person.  
  
After all her classes Serena went back to her dorm, at the dorm she met up with Darien. They talked for a while, but then the phone rang. Serena got up and answered the phone, "Hello." Serena said as she greeted the person. "Hello is Darien Harris there?" asked a young like woman. "Yes one moment. Darien it's for you." Serena said in a sort of suspicious voice. Darien grabbed the phone and greeted the woman, "Hello." Serena couldn't hear what Darien was saying since he asked her if she could leave the room.  
  
She was confused, could Darien be cheating on her with someone else, or cheating on someone else with her. She had no idea what to think. Serena went to the one person she knew she could count on for advice, her best friend Ami. Serena called up Ami who was in another city nearby. She was going to go visit Amy for the weekend.   
  
When Serena got to the dorm she told Darien that she was going to go visit a friend in a nearby city. When Serena got to Ami's place they started to talk. "I don't know what to think. Could he be cheating on me?" Serena asked in a trembling voice. "I don't see why he would, he has everything in the world with you." Ami reassured Serena in a calm tone. "I'm sure that the girl on the phone was just a friend or sister or something." Said Ami. "You're right, let's go out tonight and have fun." Serena said in a more cheerful voice.  
  
After Serena got back from visiting Ami Serena was a little surer of herself and that Darien was a good guy to be with. She was so tired when she got back that she fell to sleep on the couch. When Darien got to the dorm the phone rang, at the sound of the phone Serena woke up, but acted asleep so she could hear his conversation. She heard him say 'I love you too, see you there.' When she heard that she almost burst out into tears.  
  
When Darien left she got her things and followed him to where he was going. She saw him go into this fancy restaurant, she watched him go inside and he sat down at a table where a young woman was sitting. The young woman was wearing this intense ruby red dress that was spaghetti strap, it had a slit going up the sides, and hugged her figure.  
  
Darien and this mysterious lady talked for hours it seemed like. Then after dessert before they were about to leave, when Darien pulled out a little velvet box that had velvet roses that trimmed the sides of it. Serena was furious. The mysterious lady opened the box, and inside was a sapphire ring; it sparkled in the light. Around the sapphire was little diamonds that went half way around the ring. After that they left the building, and right before Serena could leave without them noticing she fell out of the bushes.  
  
Darien and the lady looked over to where the sound came from. "Oh my gosh Serena are you alright? What are you doing here?" asked Darien as he helped Serena off the ground. "I followed you here to see if you were cheating on me and I guess I was right." Serena said almost in tears.  
  
  
To be continued…   
~*~Thanks for the reviews!!~*~ 


	3. iS dARIEN cHEATING?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter 3  
O.k. only some of this has to do with the whole cheating situation. After that it turns into a different situation.   
  
~*~ Is Darien cheating? ~*~  
  
  
" Darien I know you are cheating on me so don't deny it." Serena said in tears. "Serena you don't understand, I'm not cheating on you." Darien said trying to reason with her. " If you aren't cheating on me then who is that girl you are with?!?" She said practically beating him to the ground emotionally.   
  
Darien laughed quietly to himself. "She is my sister visiting me." " Then why did you give her a ring in a velvet box?" Serena said. " Serena that ring is from my grandma and it was a surprise for her to keep as a present for her birthday." Darien said in a calm voice now. "Oh." Serena said, now feeling very foolish. "I'll just leave you two alone," said his sister. She left and Darien told Serena that they should go back to the dorm room.  
  
~*~At the Dorm~*~  
  
They sat down on the couch. "Darien I'm sorry for not trusting you. I should have known you wouldn't cheat on me." Serena said in an understanding voice. "Serena I'm just sorry I put you in a position that you couldn't trust me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you and no other woman will change that." He kissed her on the forehead, and said goodnight. Serena couldn't sleep that night; she was so in love with Darien.  
  
The next morning Serena woke up late and was late for her first class. She ran to the bathroom and took a shower. Then she ran back into her room and got dressed. She was running to her class when she spotted Darien. She went over to him, "Hey Darien." She said glad to see him. "Oh, hey Serena. I'm glad that you are here, I need to talk to you." Darien said. " Actually I am late for my class." "Ok, well we can talk later then." Darien said a little disappointed. "Ok, we can talk tonight after I get home from Rae's house." Serena said as she started off to her class.  
  
That night she got home at about 8 o'clock. She walked into the door and saw Darien on the couch waiting. "Hey Darien." She said as she walked over to him. "Hey Sere. Can we talk now?" He asked her as he brushed back her hair. "Sure what do you want to talk about?" "We have been going out for a while now, about three months. And we love each other a lot. We are both mature and know when the time is right…"  
  
"Darien are you talking about what I think you are talking about?" Serena said interrupting him. "Yes I am, I love you and I want to prove that to you." " Darien you don't have to prove it to me." She said assuring him. " I know, but I want to."  
  
They both starred at each other. Darien leaned in and kissed Serena, she loved the way his lips would linger on hers and tease her. Soon they were in his bedroom on his bed. Darien took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. They could both feel the love between them.  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~Please review, the sooner I get reviews the sooner I write more!!!~ 


	4. ~*~ After That Night~*~

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
  
~*~ After That Night ~*~  
  
It was the morning after and Serena was awake, but still in bed. She didn't want to move be cause it was too peaceful to disrupt the still morning. Serena tried to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't. She wondered if Darien was awake yet, she didn't want to turn over, but she did anyways. She saw Darien lying there next to her.  
  
'He looks like an angel when he's sleeping.' She thought to herself as she watched Darien slowly wake up.  
  
" Good morning beautiful." He said as he looked up at Serena. " Good morning, I hope I didn't wake you up." Serena answered in a quiet voice. Darien wrapped Serena in his arms and they stayed there together as if nothing could get them apart. But then the phone rang and Serena got up to go answer it. "Hello." She said as she greeted the person. " Hey, Serena you have to come down to Rae's house right now we have some news for you." Said the person on the other line that Serena thought was Amy.  
  
Serena went to go tell Darien that she had to go to a friend's house. She went to go get dressed into a new outfit and took a shower. She was wondering why she had to go to Rae's house at such an early time. When she got there she saw Rae and Amy and two other girls she didn't recognize. She asked Amy why she was here so early. "Well you are here so early because we all got up early and wanted you here." Amy said. "Oh, ok." Serena said in a confused sort of way.  
  
Rae started to introduce Serena to the two other girls. " This is Lita, she has a black belt in karate. She is also a great cook!" " And this is Mina, She wants to be an actress or a model." Serena was automatically good friends with these new girls. After that day they went everywhere together. They always had sleepovers, either at Serena's dorm or at Rae's or Amy's.  
  
A couple weeks later Serena started getting really tired all the time. She got stomachaches and was sick a lot. She went to the doctor and he said she probably just had the flu. So she stayed home for a while and then she got better after a few days.  
  
All the girls were worried about her so they went to her dorm room, when Serena answered the door they all jumped on her and hugged her because they were all worried about her. She told them she was fine now and that she only had the flu for a while.  
  
They had a sleepover that night. They stayed up all night in Serena's room eating ice cream and talking about the future. Serena was still a little sick to her stomach, but she didn't say anything because she didn't want to upset the girls. After Serena and everyone else fell asleep Darien went in to go check on them, he saw Serena lying on the floor with everyone else.   
  
'She looks so sweet & innocent.' He thought to himself as he slowly backed out of the room. In the morning around 10 or so the girls woke up. Serena was the first because she had a bad stomach ache that that woke her up. She didn't tell anybody about this stomachache. After they were dressed and ready to go they went to breakfast.  
  
The stomachache Serena had got worse, it got so bad she could barely stand. When they were finished with breakfast they walked to the mall. When they got to the mall Serena told them she needed to sit down for a while. When she was ready to walk again she got up and took another step and fainted then fell to the floor as the girls rushed to help her. They called 911 and when the ambulance got there they took her to the hospital. Amy rode with her in the ambulance and Rae called Darien and told him to meet them at Southwest Tokyo hospital.  
  
After everybody was at the hospital the nurse allowed 1 visitor at a time. Darien went into the room. " Do you know what is wrong yet?" He asked her. "No, not yet. The doctor is going to tell us in a few minutes." She said to him in a whisper.  
  
After Darien was done he told Amy that she could go in to visit with Serena. Amy went in and they talked for a while and then soon enough everybody had talked to her.  
  
The doctor went into the room and told everybody that they could come in. The doctor looked at Serena then looked at Darien and said," I have the results…"  
  
  
  
The End!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding if you review, I will write more!!!  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. What's Wrong With Serena?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter # 5  
  
~*~ What's Wrong with Serena? ~*~  
  
  
  
  
Everybody was waiting to hear what was wrong with Serena. The doctor continued, "The news I have for Serena is that…" "Wait is this news going to change my life at any level?" asked Serena interrupting the doctor. It will change your life to some extent. You are pregnant." He said. Everyone was shocked when they heard the news.  
  
Then the doctor continued," There were some complications when you fainted this afternoon. When you stopped breathing for those few seconds your baby went into a failure sort of, but we got it back to a normal health. It now is in a perfect health as if you didn't faint."  
  
Serena started panicking when she heard this. First she was pregnant then her baby was dying, then it was in perfect health. Meanwhile Darien was going into his own failure. 'Am I ready to be a father, how will we support the baby and us?' He thought to himself.  
  
When they were done at the hospital they went back to the dorm. Darien was freaking out and didn't know how to make Serena feel comfortable. First he made her lay down then he brought her some crackers and ginger ale because that is all she could get down.  
  
Serena finally dozed off, but Darien could barely get a wink of sleep. The next morning Serena spent her time in the bathroom throwing up. Darien couldn't stand any more of this so he went for a walk. While he was walking he saw Andrew. (A friend of Darien) Darien started talking to Andrew and told him how he had gotten Serena pregnant.  
  
When Darien got back from his walk he saw Serena laying on the couch, She didn't look very well. Darien went into his room to lie down. After about an hour Serena woke up from her nap and went into Darien's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. She thought to herself,' How come he looks so tired, he hasn't been puking his brains out all day like I have.'  
  
~*~ A Few Months Later ~*~  
  
Serena had gained weight now and was miserable. She went to only her basic classes and then was lazy for the rest of the day. She hated how she was losing her figure she knew the only way she would get it back is if she went to the gym every day. She knew that Darien would love her whether or not she had her figure. Wouldn't he?  
  
" Darien would you still love me if I didn't get my figure back?" Serena asked in a sweet voice. " Of course I would Serena." She felt much better now that he had said that. She went to the doctor to get her check up. When she got there it was a little busy so she sat down and started to read a magazine. Then she got called to go in and see the doctor.  
  
The doctor ran tests to see how everything was going. When he came back he told her that the baby was growing a little slow, but that wasn't uncommon in a first pregnancy. Serena was glad to hear that. The doctor gave her some medication that would give her and the baby calcium to help the baby grow.  
  
When she got back to the dorm she told Darien what the doctor had said. " I have some good news for you Serena." Darien said looking at Serena. "Well I want to hear the good news." She said. "Ok, well I found a house that we can get with the girls and we could split the rent that way it will be easier to pay." He said to her.  
  
Serena and Darien started packing immediately after they got the house. The others already moved in. They got to the house and there was so much more room. There were five rooms. Amy and Rae would share, Mina and Lita would share, and Serena and Darien of course would be in the same room. Then there was a guest room for visiting people, and a nursery for the baby.  
  
The girls were so excited to finally have a place away from school. They were anxious to start decorating their rooms they way they want it. Mina's side of her room was done in goldish-orange, and Lita's side was done in green and a lightning theme. Amy did her side in an ocean setting with a lot of blue, and Rae's side was done in a brilliant red. Serena and Darien's room was done in all pink. (Decided by Serena)  
  
The next day after school the girls went shopping. They went to the mall and were there for hours, and then they finally went home. They were all so tired and went straight to bed. During the night Serena was having a horrible nightmare, she was pregnant and someone was trying to take her baby out of her, she tried to struggle away from the stranger but it was too late. She woke up sweating and then she looked over and saw Darien. He was sleeping like a log. She was so scared she couldn't get to sleep.  
  
About an hour later at about 2 in the morning Darien woke up and saw Serena sitting up in bed. "Is something wrong Serena?" He asked sounding very concerned. "I just had a bad dream, I dreamt that someone was trying to take our baby out of me and that they did get it from me." She said almost crying. "Oh Serene nobody is going to rake our baby, and if they tried I would kill them." He said to her trying to reassure her. She nodded and lay back down and went straight to sleep.  
  
The next morning Serena wasn't feeling well and decided not to go to school today. She stayed home and slept all day. When everybody got back from school they all went out for dinner.  
  
After dinner Serena sat down with Darien and told him she wanted to find out if the baby was a boy or girl. He said ok and they made the appointment for an ultrasound.  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
~*~ Please review and then I will write more! ~*~ 


	6. bOY oR gIRL ?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter #6  
  
~*~ Boy or Girl? ~*~  
  
Now that Serena and Darien have decided to see what the baby is they decided that they would decorate the nursery after they found out. At the doctor's office there was a line of course so Serena and the others sat down and waited. After about half an hour they were called in to go see the doctor.  
  
The doctor got the ultrasound ready and then prepared Serena. When it was ready he got the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. The doctor then found the baby. At first it took a while to see what the baby was. Then he saw it, " Serena I am honored to inform you that you are having a …healthy baby …Girl." He said to Serena.  
  
" It's a girl, I'm having a baby girl!!!" She said more than happy with the news.  
  
On their way back to the hospital they stopped at a decorating shop, they picked up paint and little bunny wall decorations.   
  
Serena and the girls went straight to decorating. They painted the walls first a white then painted over the white with a light pink. Then Rae and Serena put up the bunnies while Mina, Lita, and Amy went to go get the finisher. The room was finally done. Serena loved the way it looked. All they head to do now is get the baby essentials.   
  
~*~ One month later ~*~   
  
Serena is now six months pregnant. She is bigger and can do as much as she could before. Serena decided that it was time to start looking for a crib, clothes, toys, and other stuff the baby would need. Darien told her that they did not have enough money to get ALL of that right now.   
  
"Serena, we only have enough money to buy the stuff at different times. We need to figure out when we can buy the stuff without going bankrupt." He said trying to reason with her.   
  
"I understand that Darien, so right now we will buy the crib. Then next paycheck a stroller." She said to Darien.  
  
Serena decided that they needed help getting some of this stuff, so she told Darien that they should have a baby shower. She would invite her family and his, and get most of the stuff they needed from the presents they got.  
  
Serena made all of the phone calls and planned out everything that they would need for the party.  
  
~*~ The Baby Shower ~*~  
  
It was the day of the baby shower and Serena was very nervous. "Darien what do you think your parents will say when they meet me? Will they like me?" She asked Darien in a shaking voice. "Of course they will like you, you're carrying their first grandchild." He told Serena.  
  
The guests started arriving. First Serena's parents came, and then her aunt came. Then Darien's family came. She went up to his parents and welcomed them into her home. She was so glad that Darien's parents liked her.  
  
It was now time to open presents. She opened the presents from her family and got two pink outfits for the baby. From Darien's aunt she got a diaper bag and a little teddy bear. Then from his parents she got a baby bath, a stroller, and a car seat. And from her aunt she got a changing table for the baby.  
  
Serena thanked everyone for coming and gave him or her all a little bag filled with homemade treats that Lita made. Serena set everything up in the baby's room. She was so happy that the baby shower went so well.  
  
The next day during class Serena felt the baby kick. She was so excited; this was the first time that she kicked. She told the girls and Darien after class. Darien was a little upset that he missed the baby kicking. But he got over it when the baby kicked again later that day.  
  
  
To Be Continued …  
  
  
~*~ Please Review!!! ~*~ 


	7. a vISIT fROM mOM!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter #7  
  
  
~*~ A Visit From Mom ~*~  
  
Serena and Darien were as happy as they could be. They had almost everything ready for the baby and they loved each other very much.   
  
BUT… one day Serena got a call from her mom saying that she was coming to visit her. Serena really didn't want her mom staying here for more than an hour. She knew her mom would criticize her and try to make her live with them.  
  
Serena had to tell Darien that her mom was coming to visit. "Um… Darien. My mom is coming to visit us for a week." She said to Darien in an innocent voice. " Are you sure she has to come here. She is only coming here to try and get you to let them adopt the baby from us, or make you live with them."   
  
Serena knew he was right, but how could she tell her mom that she didn't want her to come visit.   
  
It was now the day that Serena's mom, Lily, was coming to visit. Serena had the house spotless. The doorbell rang and Mina answered it. "Oh hello Mrs.Tasler." Mina said in a sweet voice. "Hello Mina." She said as she barged her way into the doorway.  
  
Mina noticed that Mrs. Tasler didn't have any bags. "Oh, I noticed you don't have any bags. Does this mean you aren't staying?" She said in a hopeful voice. "Of course I have bags, they are in the car for Darien to go get." She said almost snapping at Mina.  
  
Mina told Darien that he should go get Mrs. Tasler's bags for her in the car before she flips out. Serena came down the stairs and saw her mother standing in the living room talking to Rae. Serena tried to go back upstairs, but her mother saw her and asked for her to come down stairs. Serena trudged down the stairs, taking her time not to get to the bottom.  
  
That night at dinnertime they all ate at the table instead of their own rooms. Dinnertime was quiet until Mrs. Tasler interrupted the silence. "Serena why can't you just come live with me and your father?" " Because. I want to stay here with my friends, and if I moved with you I know Darien wouldn't be able to come and I want to raise this baby with HIM! Not you and dad." Serena said as she tried to calm down. The rest of the evening was quiet.  
  
Serena was making the bed when Darien came in the room. "Serena. I know what it must feel like having to tell your mother that you don't want her to interfere." "Darien if you knew what it felt like then you would know that it felt rather good to tell her off like that." She said with a boost of confidence.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Mrs. Tasler announced that she would be leaving that afternoon around eleven. Serena felt a sense of relief and joy come over her. "Mother I really am sorry you aren't staying for the whole week." "Yes well there is no purpose for me to be here anymore. It seems that you are going to raise this baby with that, Darien no matter what I do or say." Her mother said as she started up the stairs.  
  
Darien took all of Mrs. Tasler's bags out to her car. "Darien are you happy here with Serena?" "Yes I am very happy. I love Serena dearly." Darien said answering Mrs. Tasler's question. She looked at him and thought to herself,' Serena has really got herself a good guy.' But of course nobody would ever here that come out of her mouth.  
  
Once Mrs. Tasler was gone everyone started to go back to normal. Mina could finally relax without Mrs. Tasler coming up behind her, asking questions about her life. Lita was glad that she didn't have to prepare Mrs. Tasler's "special" vegetarian meals anymore. All around everybody was happy that she was gone.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~*~ Please review, good or bad. ~*~ 


	8. A False Alarm Or Is It Time?!?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter #8  
  
~*~ False Alarm or is it time? ~*~  
  
Serena is now about 7 and half months pregnant. She can hardly get up from bed, let alone go to classes all day. Darien can't stand the way she whines about everything just because she can't do a single thing. He doesn't tell her this because he doesn't want to make her feel like she is annoying him.  
  
All the other girls don't mind being around Serena, even though they have to help her with everything she's does.  
  
One day while Serena was walking to one of her classes she felt this sharp pain in her stomach area. She thought it was probably just the baby kicking, but then it got worse only this time it moved down a little. She called Darien. "Darien I need you here with me now, I'm in front of professor Ski's classroom. I think I'm in labor." Darien ran over to where Serena was. He rushed Serena to the hospital.  
  
Serena was put in her doctor's office. The doctor didn't know what could be wrong. He told her that he would need to take an ultrasound to see the problem. It took a while for the doctor to get a hold of the ultrasound machine. While they were waiting Darien called the girls and told them what was going on.  
  
The girls drove over to the hospital and by the time they got there the doctor was setting up the machine. The doctor seemed a little worried when he looked at the ultrasound screen. The baby looked as if it was moving down to get ready to be born, but Serena's water had not broken yet.  
  
He told Serena that it didn't look too good for her and the baby. He told her that he would have to rush her to another room with different utensils to solve the problem. Serena was moved to another room on the floor above her. She was so worried that she would lose the baby.  
  
The doctor set up an ultrasound and took a weird looking tool and tried to push the baby back up. After about an hour of this, he finally got the baby up far enough to see what might be wrong. He saw that the umbilical cord was being clamped by the baby's leg. He used the tool again to try and move the baby's leg. He got the umbilical cord un-clamped.  
  
The doctor told Serena that the reason she felt the pain is because the baby was kicking her to try and breathe. The doctor told her she should stay in the hospital for a while. This incident could cause her to give birth. Serena stayed in the hospital, and Darien stayed in the hospital with her.  
  
When Serena got out of the hospital she as to take it easy until she had the baby. She could only go to two classes in the morning, and had to eat lots of fruit and had to have calcium.  
  
While Darien and the others were in class Serena was alone in the house. She hears the doorbell and went to go get the door. She answered it and saw a guy that she recognized. "Chad?" She said in a questioning way. "Hey Serena, nice to see you again." He said. Serena was so shocked to see him. She was amazed, of all the people, it was her ex-boyfriend. Would he mind if she was pregnant.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~Please Review!!! ~~ 


	9. ~**~dECISIONS~**~

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter #9  
  
~*~ Decisions ~*~  
  
Serena was still at the door realizing that Chad was actually at her house. "Please come in and sit down." Serna said inviting him inside. "I'm sorry for just barging in on you like this. I see that there have been some changes in your life since I left." He said to Serena looking at her huge stomach.   
  
Serena and Chad sat on the couch, both of them were very nervous. "So what have you been doing in your life Chad?" "Well I traveled for a bit. But I never stopped thinking of you. I regret leaving you Serena. I still love you." He said as he grabbed her hand. "Chad, I still think of you too, but you really broke my heart when you left. And besides why would you want to be with a pregnant ex-girlfriend anyways." "Serena is the father still around?" But before Serena could answer Chad spoke again. "Serena we could raise the baby together. As if it was our own.  
  
'Chad was my first love we belonged together. Do we still belong together? What about Darien?' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Listen Chad I'll need some time to think about this. Is that ok?" Serena asked him. "Of course. Call me when you decide. Here's my cell number." He said walking to the door. "Oh yeah Serena, when is the baby due?" He said when he reached the door. "She is due in about two months, on March 25th."   
  
After Darien and the girls got home from school Serena asked for the Amy, Lita, Rae, and Mina to meet her in the backyard. Serena told them about Chad showing up and telling her he wanted to start a life with her. "Are you going to go with him?" Asked an anxious Mina. "Yeah are you gonna go with him, or stay with the FATHER of your baby?" Rae yelled to Serena since she knew Serena should stay with Darien.   
  
"Well I told Chad that I would need to think about it. I mean he was my first love, we both thought we were meant to be together. But ever since Darien I think that Chad and I were meant to brake up, so I could be with the person I truly love." Serena explained to the others.  
  
"Have you told Darien about this?" Amy asked. "No of course not, it would hurt him deeply and I love him too much to tell him." "That's your answer Serena, you love Darien to much too hurt him. Don't you think leaving him for Chad will hurt him?" Rae said proving Amy's point.   
  
'I know that they are right, but I just can't help but think that it would be a mistake not to see what life is like with Chad.' Serena thought to herself as the others talked about the situation.  
  
Serena went inside the house and sat on the couch next to Darien. He saw that something was bothering her. "Serena is there something wrong?" He asked Serena as he started to massage her shoulders. "Well it's just that… oh it's nothing Darien. Do you love me?" She asked him stopping him from rubbing her shoulders. "Of course I love you Serena. Other wise I wouldn't have stayed when you told me you were pregnant." He said trying to reassure her. "You think that will prove you love me, any guy would have stayed with me if I was pregnant! When my ex-boyfriend came over today he wanted to be with me and help raise this baby, even though it wasn't his!!!" Serena yelled at Darien, then went running up the stairs crying.   
  
Darien went up to their room to talk to Serena. "Serena, I'm sorry I said that to you. It was a cheap shot at answering your question. But only because I don't know how to prove my love to you." He said to her. "Darien when Chad came by today he asked if I would give him another chance. He was my first love. When he said he still loved me, my heart melted. I wanted to say that I would go with him, but then there's you. I love you more than life itself. I don't want to wonder all my life if I missed something incredible with Chad." Serena explained to Darien.  
  
"Serena, are you thinking of going with him? Are you going to live with him and raise our child with Chad?" He asked. "Darien I'm not sure what to do, I don't want to take our baby from you. I'm not sure if I still love Chad." "But you ARE sure that you love me, and I'm sure that I love you. And what about our baby, would I even see her if you were with Chad?"   
  
"Darien I am going to call Chad tomorrow and I'm going to ask him to lunch so we can talk about what might happen if I decided to be with him." Serena said as she held Darien's hand. "Ok, well I'm going to get ready for bed then." Darien said as he kissed Serena on her forehead.   
  
Serena went down to the kitchen and the girls were waiting at the table to hear what happened. "Well, you guys probably won't have to worry about me leaving with Chad." Said Serena to the anxious girls. "Why is that? What happened between you and Darien?" Lita asked. "Well I saw that Darien loved me and the baby more than anything else in the world and I fell the same way. But I'm still meeting with Chad tomorrow to find out what would happen if I were to be with him." She said as she searched the fridge for food to snack on.  
  
~*** The Next Day ***~   
  
Serena arrived at the promenade and saw Chad sitting at a table waiting for her. She walked over to him and sat down. "So Serena have you given it any thought." He asked her. "I have thought about it. What did you have planned for us, and what would you do when it was time for the baby to come?" She asked him. "Well, I thought that we could go back down to Chiba where I have a house. And now that I found out you are pregnant, well I guess I would just play it as it comes." He said not sure of himself. "Chad you can't play a baby's life as it comes by you. You have to plan everything, what would you do when she finally came on March 25th?" She asked wanting to know his answers. "Well there is a hospital just down the street and… and…" "Chad are you ready to sacrifice your sleep when the baby cries all night, are you ready to change diapers that will make you gag and cringe? Well I'm not sure if I am even ready for that. Are you ready to be there, holding my hand every second that I'm screaming my head off while I'm having this baby?" She asked deciding then and there she was staying with Darien.  
  
"Listen Serena I can probably handle it all. I have a lot of little siblings." "Chad I'm going to answer this question for you. You aren't ready for this baby and neither am I, so I am going to stay with Darien because I know he can handle it better than you." Serena said as she sat up from her chair.  
  
  
To Be Continued…   
  
  
~*~Thanx for all the reviews so far. Please Review on this chapter!~*~ 


	10. I nEED dARIEN

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter # 10  
  
~**~ I Need Darien!!! ~**~  
  
Serena is now eight months along and she can't do much of anything besides go to the bathroom, and get into here bed (which is becoming harder each day.) She got a letter from the head of the school telling her that she was going to be able to graduate if she filled out a book that had the curriculum she needed to pass.  
  
Serena got a little help from Darien and the girls on some of the questions she had to answer. When it was time for her to turn in the book she didn't have it all finished, and if she didn't pass her mother would file for custody of the baby. Darien stayed up all night with Serena helping her, giving her answers, and even started doing the work all himself.  
  
When morning came the book was finished and now they just had to wait for the results on March 8th. Serena was embarrassed to go into the school while she was eight months pregnant. People who used to admire her for her figure now starred as she walked down the hall with Darien by her side. She felt like dying. She knew that everyone thought she was some girl knocked up by some sophomore.   
  
After the horror was over and they were home, Serena broke down and started crying. She knew that after the baby was born that she wouldn't be able to go back to school right away. She wished that she could take back the last eight months and decide not to have sex with Darien.  
  
Darien had to go back to work so he left Serena all alone in the house. Serena took a nap on the couch for a while and then when she woke up she was so bored. She wanted to go to the mall, so she thought that if she went for just a little while she could get back before Darien.   
  
Serena got her keys and drove to the mall. She was so happy and refreshed when she finally got here. She had wanted to get out of the house for so long. She had been sitting around for the last couple of months. She went to all the new stores they had and then she got something to eat at a burger place.  
  
When she got her fries and burger she wasn't too satisfied with her meal. The burger was greasy and the fries were VERY salty. When she had eaten all that she could, she felt a sharp pain. She thought it was the greasy food so she started to walk towards the parking lot, then she felt the pain again only it felt like a contraction.   
  
And then as if it couldn't get worse her water broke. She fell to the ground as another sharp pain almost made her pass out. She was there on the floor when she heard a voice ask if she needed any help. "Yes I need you to call 911, I think I am in labor." She told the lady as she tried to sit up. Soon enough the ambulance was there loading her onto the gurney. They out her into the ambulance and took her to the hospital.  
  
When she got there a nurse came up to here and asked if there was anyone she should call, but Serena didn't know Darien's work number and she had no idea where the girls were. She asked the nurse to look up Tokyo business center in the phone book. But by t he time the nurse could pick up the phone Serena felt another contraction and was taken to the delivery room.  
  
She was so worried Darien wouldn't be there. After a while the nurse came and told Serena that Darien wasn't at work and had just left. Serena gave her the number for her house and the nurse called. Somebody answered the phone and it was Mina. "Hello, is Darien Shields there?" The nurse asked. "Um no he isn't May I take a message for him?" Mina said in a polite voice.  
  
"Yes could you tell him that Serena is at the Tokyo hospital in labor with his child and is in room B36. The delivery room." "Oh my gosh! She is in labor. I'll tell him as soon as I can." Mina said as she tried not to scream. She went upstairs and told Amy, Rae, and Lita. They decided that Amy and mina would go while Lita and Rae stayed and waited for Darien to come home.   
  
When they got there Serena was screaming really loud and you could hear her down the hall. They went inside the room and told her that Darien was going to come as soon as he could. Serena wanted to have Darien there right now. "I need Darien!!!" She screamed at Amy and as soon as she said that Darien came running into the room. Serena saw Darien and a big smile came over he face.  
  
Darien was there with her the rest of the time. Serena was in labor for 5 hours. Then a nurse brought in the little baby girl. She was wrapped in a pink blanket and had a little pink romper on. Serena was crying when she got to hold her. Then Darien held her and remembered that they didn't have a name for their little baby. "Well I was thinking of a name when I was sitting at home." She said looking down at her little angel. "Oh really, and what is this name?" "I was thinking of Rini." Darien agreed and they wrote it on the birth certificate.  
  
Darien and Serena waited until the baby was ready to come home and after that day the new family went home  
  
To Be Continued... 


	11. Going Crazy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter# 11  
  
~*~ Going Crazy ~*~  
  
Serena and Darien decided to move Rini into their room because they were so worried at night. Every night Serena was up feeding, rocking, and changing the baby. She was tired of being a mom. She wished she had stayed home and went to college there.  
  
Darien saw that she was having a hard time, so every other night he would get up instead of Serena. "Darien has you thought about what is going to happen when it is time for me to go back to college?" Serena asked. "Well we could always hire a sitter. Or have Andrew watch Rini." He suggested. "I will never trust Andrew with my child, and who would baby-sit her? I don't think I could trust anybody with Rini."  
  
Serena forgot the situation for now and went on with the week. On Saturday she got a call from her mother. "Hello, is Serena there?" Asked her mother. "Yes hold on." Rae said happy to leave the phone. "Hey mom, what's up?" "Well Serena I was just wondering if you would like some help with the baby, and around the house?" She asked Serena.  
  
"Um… well… I guess that would be ok." Serena answered unsure of her answer. Serena told Darien that her mother would be coming to help out.  
  
'Has Serena lost her mind?' Darien thought to himself.  
  
Once again everybody was going crazy to get everything ready for Serena's mother. The next day when she arrived everybody was welcoming to her, even though they hated her very much. Mrs. Tasler seemed a lot nicer this time. It was strange to everybody, except Amy.   
  
"Serena have you thought about why your mother is being so… nice?" She asked.  
  
"I haven't thought of it much, I think that she has just warmed up to the idea of Darien and me now that the baby is here." She answered.  
  
'Mrs. Tasler must want something from Darien and Serena. She just can't be nice for no reason.' Amy thought as she bumped into Mrs. Tasler. "Excuse me, maybe you should think about where you are going instead of just walking on day-dreaming." She said as she pushed Amy out of her way.  
  
Later on near dinnertime Rini was having a fit. Mrs. Tasler refused to let go of that child till' she stopped crying. "Mother I can take care of my child now, just hand over Rini." Serena said grabbing for her baby. "Serena I'm here to help you and that is what I'm doing now go and rest awhile."  
  
~*~A Week Later~*~  
  
Serena had now gotten used to her mother hovering over her, and watching her like a hawk when she was holding Rini. At lunch Serena was sitting at the counter eating, when her mother came up to her. "Serena we need to talk." Her mother said.   
  
"Ok, what do you want to talk about?" "Well I was thinking. You are doing an ok job here with the baby, but I feel that you could use a little more space. You live here with five other people and have to raise a baby." She said. "What are you getting at mother?" Serena asked wondering about her mother.   
  
"Serena if you came back home it would be so much more peaceful for you & the baby. You won't have to worry about five other people. And you will have a chance to start your life over." "But…" Her mother interrupted her. "Serena I could adopt Rini and you could go to college and find a boyfriend. Have a good college experience, not an experience that will lead you to misery. I saw the way you looked when Darien and the girls came home laughing. You knew that they had a good day at college even when they said it was another boring day." She said so convincing.  
  
"I have a wonderful boyfriend here and… and… I have no problem watching Darien come home having fun because he deserves to have a life."  
  
'Why am I torturing myself, I know that I could be happier with my parents, but what about Darien wanting to be with his daughter.' Serena thought to herself.  
  
Serena went into her room to lie down and saw Darien there. She ignored his presence and lay down on the bed. "Serena are you ok?" He asked her. "I'm fine just a little tired." She told him, lying through her teeth.   
  
Everybody was at school when Mrs. Tasler was supposed to leave. "Serena I need to know if you are going with me or staying."  
  
'I know I should go with her.' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Mother I made a decision…"  
  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~*~Please Review. Thanks for the past reviews, I hope you enjoy!! ~*~ 


	12. sTAYING oR gOING ?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter# 12  
~*~Staying Or Going? ~*~  
  
"Well Serena what is your decision?" Her mother asked impatiently. "I am going with you." Serena said as she ran up stairs to gather her things.   
  
'I should leave a note for Darien.' She thought as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
Dear Darien,  
  
I love you dearly, but I am going with my mother. I really need the help with Rini. It is only a temporary thing. I am going because my mother is right, I am asking too much of you to help with Rini, even though she is yours. I would rather leave before you get tired of being a dad and leave the baby and me behind. I'm sorry, but I have to do this.  
Love you always,  
Serena  
  
Serena put the mote on the bed and took her bags down stairs. "I'm ready mother." She said looking at her mother. Serena got Rini into the car and she left.   
  
~*~ Meanwhile ~*~  
  
"Serena, are you here?" Darien asked as he searched the rooms frantically. 'Maybe she went out to lunch with her mom.' He thought to himself. Darien went into his bedroom to change. It took him awhile, but he eventually saw the letter.  
  
"What could this be?" He said as he picked up the letter. He read the letter. As he read tears trailed down his face. "How could she leave me? How will I live without her?" He said to himself.  
  
He went downstairs and saw the girls at the kitchen table. He told them about the letter. "Oh my gosh, how could she leave?" The girls said in a chorus. "I don't know, but I have an idea that it had to do with a nasty trick her mother played to get her and the baby." He suggested. The girls all agreed.  
  
Darien called Serena's mom's house, but nobody answered. Darien slammed the phone down. "How can she just take them away like that?" He said angrily. Darien decided to go talk to Andrew to calm down a bit.  
  
Darien was at Andrew's door. "Andrew answer the door, I know you are there." He said as he banged on the door. Andrew answered the door about two minutes later. "Hey what's all the commotion about?" He said looking very sleepy. "Sorry to wake you, but I have to talk to somebody. Serena went to her mother's house to raise the baby." "Oh Darien I'm really sorry. Why don't you come inside for awhile?" Andrew said making a path for Darien.  
  
They talked for a while and ordered pizza and drank a few beers. About 1 o'clock Darien had passed out on the couch and Andrew had gone to sleep in his bed. The girls were worried about Darien; he had been really upset when he heard about Serena. Rae decided that Serena knew what she was doing and knew Darien would be hurt, so Serena was the worst person according to her.  
  
The next morning Amy got up very early and called Serena's mom's house. Her dad answered the phone. " Hello." He said. "Hi, is Serena there?" She asked politely. "Yes one moment." "Hello." Serena said as she answered the phone. "Serena, this is Amy. I wanted to tell you that I think you made a big mistake. You tore Darien apart when he read that you had left with Rini." Amy informed her. "I know that he is upset, but I belong here with my mom and dad. My mother could teach and help me so much. I am going to come back in a few months." "In a few months the baby will be so different, Darien won't even recognize his daughter. Rini will grow faster than you think, and when you are about to leave your mother will talk you into staying a little bit longer and before you know it Rini will be turning one years old." Amy said trying to convince Serena.  
  
"I know you are right Amy, but I am so weak I can't be a mother by my self." She said. "You won't be by yourself, you'll have Darien and all of us." She said.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~~ Thanks for the reviews, please continue reviewing! ~~ 


	13. MiStAkEs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter # 13  
  
~*~ Mistakes~*~  
  
Darien had the worst headache when he woke up. He sat up on the couch and realized he wasn't in Andrew's apartment anymore. He looked around to see if he recognized the room, but nothing was familiar to him. He heard a noise coming from another room. "Darien are you awake yet?" Asked a female voice.  
  
Darien was afraid of who might come out of that room and even more afraid of what might of happened. Before the woman could talk to him again he ran out the front door and out of the apartment building. He ran all the way to his house.  
  
When he got there he saw the girls sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Amy was about to ask him where he had been, but before she could open her mouth he ran up to his room. He was shaking so hard he couldn't stop himself. He picked up he phone and called Andrew.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Andrew. "Andrew where was I when I woke up this morning?" Darien asked impatiently. "Oh well you looked like you could use some cheering up so I took you to my old friend's house, Michelle." Andrew answered with a smirk on his face. "How could you do that, you know I'm with Serena! " Darien exclaimed.  
  
"Darien calm down. The only reason you have to be worried is if Amy and the others find out, and they aren't going to find out by me or you." Andrew said. "Andrew, what if Michelle feels like telling other people?" Darien asked. "Well then you are out of luck." Andrew said. "Out of luck! If Serena finds out when she comes back, she will just leave again!" Darien said and then hung up on Andrew.  
  
Amy was very worried about Darien. First he comes in the door panting and then she hears him yelling at somebody on the phone. Amy went upstairs to check on Darien. "Darien are you all right? I heard you yelling on the phone." She said knocking lightly on the door. "Is that you Amy?" He asked. "Yes it's just me." She said. "You can come in." He said not so sure.   
  
Amy opened the door and saw Darien sitting on the bed. "What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm not sure, everything is fuzzy. Ever since Serena and the baby left my world has been unclear to me." He explained to her. "Well maybe you should call her, tell her what you are feeling." Amy suggested. "You're right, thanks Amy." He said. Amy left the room and Darien lay down on the bed, he thought of everything. He thought of what to say to Serena on the phone.  
  
Darien picked up the phone and called Serena. "Hello." Answered Serena's mother. "Hello, is Serena there?" He asked. "Yes one moment." Her mother said as she called for Serena. "Hello, this is Serena." She answered.  
  
'She sounds so beautiful, like an angel." He thought to himself,  
  
"Hello!" She yelled into the phone. "Oh sorry, Serena this is Darien. I need to talk to you." Darien said to her. "Darien it would be easier not to do this." She tried to convince him. "Serena you need to come home, my world is so empty without you and Rini. I love you AND the baby so much it hurts." Darien said, pouring his heart out to her.  
  
Serena was crying and was afraid to speak. "Darien, do you really mean that?" She asked. "Of course I do Serena. Now please come home." He said relieved. "Ok, I'll be coming home tomorrow. Is that ok?" She asked. "Tomorrow's great!" He said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, bye love you." She said. "Bye, I love you too." He said and then hung up the phone.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~ Thanks for the reviews! Please review on this chapter for more to come! ~ 


	14. cOmInG hOmE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Chapter # 14  
  
Coming Home  
  
"I can't believe today is the day, she's coming home." Darien said out loud as he straightened up the room. Darien went down stairs and saw Mina and Amy in the living room cleaning, and then he went into the kitchen and saw Rae and Lita preparing a fantastic lunch. "Darien what do you think of Serena coming home?" Rae asked Darien. Darien looked up at Rae with his deep ocean blue eyes and answered, "Well I believe it is great, why do you ask?" He requested to know.  
  
" Well it just seemed a lot more peaceful around here without her, and…" But before she could finish her sentence Darien interrupted her. "Do you want Serena to come back at all?" He asked not believing what he heard. "I wouldn't mind a little more time without the baby crying and Serena whining." She answered and then walked into the living room.  
  
'How could she not want Serena and Rini here? How can she not love being around her?' Darien thought, being so puzzled about the situation.  
  
Not much longer after the 'situation' Serena drove up the small driveway. Darien walked outside to see Serena. Serena stepped out of the car and was wearing just a plain outfit, white tennis, a white tank top (she lost weight of course) and hip-hugger jeans,  
  
'How does she pull it off?' Darien thought as he watched Serena get Rini out of the car. ' She looks like an angel, so beautiful and elegant. With a motherly glow that brightens her face.' He continued thinking.  
  
"Darien. Darien!!! Listen to me." Serena yelled waving her hand in front of his face. "Oh sorry Serena I was distracted by your beauty." He said with a smile that could make you go weak in the knees. "Oh really, well it's been too long since I have heard that." Serena said returning a smile, and then kissed him passionately until the girls broke them up.  
  
"Serena it seems like it has been forever since I saw you!" Amy yelled as she jumped on her, which made Serena force Rini into Darien's arms before Amy crushed her. "Whoa Amy careful!" Darien said with Rini in his arms.  
  
Rae walked outside and gave a glare to Darien, which was returned. "Rae it is so good to see you." Serena said and then hugged her. "It's good that you're… well why don't you come in to have lunch?" Rae said knowing Serena should have stayed with her mom. Darien watched Rae go into the house and saw Serena was a little confused about Rae.  
  
"Darien do you know what's up with Rae?" Serena asked. "Well…" Darien said, but was then interrupted by Rini who started crying. "What were you going to say Darien?" She asked him. "Oh nothing, I was just going to say I don't know what she's up to." Darien answered feeling horrible.   
  
Everyone sat down at the table and talked for a few hours, and then Mina and Lita went to work. Amy and Rae went to hang out with some friends, so Darien and Serena were left alone. That is after they called Darien's aunt to baby-sit Rini.  
  
"Darien it's so nice to be here and alone with you." Serena said looking at Darien. "I know it's been too long, let's make this night special." He said smiling, and then they kissed and went upstairs.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
~ Please send reviews. And just to let a certain reviewer know, yes Serena and Darien moved too fast to be real life, but this is a story and it isn't real life. J ~ 


	15. VaCaTiOn Or MoViNg OuT?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
Title: Hopeless Romantic  
Chapter 15  
  
~Stay of Go~  
  
After Serena came home her and Darien were closer than ever.   
  
"Darien would you please get Rini?" Serena asked as the baby cried. "Yeah, sure." Darien said and got out of bed. "Here we go. Let's get calmed down Rini." Darien said to the upset child.  
  
Darien went downstairs to warm a bottle and saw Rae sitting at the table with a cup of tea. "Do you mind if I could have some tea?" Darien asked. "Only if Serena moves out again." Rae said. At first Darien thought she was kidding, but then noticed her serious expression.   
  
"Why?" Darien asked. "I can't stand the baby crying. Serena whining about the baby crying, and then you yelling at Serena to stop whining. Then the baby is left to us girls to take care of while you and Serena settle things out!" Rae exclaimed. "You were the one who moved in with us knowing Serena was pregnant and that the baby would cry at night and keep everyone up." Darien argued.  
  
"I just think it would be better if Serena left with Rini." She said now calming down. "Well it's not going to happen." He said taking the baby's bottle out of the microwave and gave it to the baby. "What if you and Serena have another baby next year? Then there will be two babies crying and Serena whining twice as much. Then you will yell even more, and I can't handle it." Rae said.  
  
"Serena and I aren't planning on having another baby anytime soon." Darien said laughing. "I suppose that you planned Rini." She said and Darien stopped laughing. "That was different. Now we know better." He said. "You have known better since the first reproduction class in the 5th grade." She said. "You're right, and there really is no way of telling whether or not Serena and I will have another baby. But I do know that a true friend would stay and help even if it did drive her crazy." Darien said looking at Rini.  
  
"Well, it looks like Rini is calm and ready to sleep. I am going to take her to bed, goodnight." Darien said and started up the stairs.   
  
"Serena are you awake?" Darien asked laying the baby down in her crib. "Yeah I am." Serena said and turned over to face Darien. "Why?" She asked. "I was thinking maybe we could go on a vacation." He offered. "Where would we get the money to go on a vacation? What about your schooling?" She asked. "Well we can always ask my parents for a loan and my schooling can be done before I go. Don't worry everything will be perfect." He answered and they went to bed.  
  
The next day while Darien was at school Serena searched for places to go that weren't that expensive. She was interrupted by the doorbell and had to go get it. "Hello, I am a employee of Fantastic Chocolate of the World. Are you interested in buying anything?" The gentleman asked. "What kind of chocolate do you have?" Serena asked very tempted. Serena asked very tempted. Serena asked very tempted. "Well we have milk chocolate, Caramel filling, Almond, and crispy. Each is a dollar or a box of twenty for $18.00." He said trying to cut a bargain. "I will take the box of twenty. Here is your money." Serena said puling a twenty out of her pocket. "Thank you very much. Here is your chocolate and change." He said and handed her the box and two dollars.  
  
Serena went to sit down and ate some chocolate while looking for vacation spots. Serena heard the door open and saw Darien. "Hey Serena. What's that box?" Darien asked. "It's some chocolate I bought." She answered. "Chocolate. How much was it?" He asked sounding very disappointed in her. "Only $18.00 and there is twenty bars." Serena answered feeling proud of her savings. "Well there is only one of you and so you should only buy one candy bar." He said and snagged a chocolate bar from the box.  
  
"Hey, that was my candy bar." Serena said. "You have more, so toughen up." Darien teased. "That isn't fair!" She pouted. "I'm home." Amy shouted. "SO are we." The others chorused. "Ok. Well me and Darien have news." Serena announced. "What?" Rae asked. "Me and Darien are going on vacation. With Rini of course." She said to the girls.  
  
"When are you guys leaving?" Rae asked more anxious than others. "Most likely Saturday." Darien answered. "That's only two days away." Mina said sort of disappointed. "Well we want a long vacation so we are going to leave earlier." Serena said. "Where are you guys going?" Amy asked wanting all the facts. "Hawaii." Serena answered with a wide grin on her face. "Hawaii?" Darien asked shocked from her decision. "Well, you said I could pick the place, and I want Hawaii." She said.   
  
"There's a budget you know." He said being very logical. "It says in the brochure that it will cost $300 for each person on a ticket on the plane. Then it says that to stay in the Sea Fantasy it will cost $150 for a room without a view per night. And a room with a view is $200 per night." Serena said acting like she knows all. "Well, that isn't what I expected, and my parents said they would pay for anything we couldn't. I guess we are going to Hawaii!" Darien answered. "That is so unfair. I am so jealous. Hawaii has major training schools there." Lita said filled with envy.   
  
"Well I am going to start dinner and then we'll talk more." Serena said to Darien. "Ok, I'm going to go put Rini down for a nap." Darien said and walked off with Rini.  
  
"Serena, I would be happy to make dinner. Why don't you go talk to Darien." Rae offered.  
  
"That would be great, thanks." Serena said and went after Darien. She walked into the nursery and saw Darien laying down Rini.  
  
"Darien let's talk." Serena said pulling him outside the door and into their room.  
  
"Are we going to talk about the vacation? I thought we were going to talk later, after dinner." He mentioned.  
  
"Rae is cooking dinner. Now I think we should leave tomorrow. We can go to your parent's house now and get the money, be back to pack. Then leave in the morning to the airport, and the earliest flight from here to Hawaii is @ 7:30 A.M. We can do this, it would be like leaving Saturday only a day earlier." Serena pleaded her case.  
  
"Ok. We'll go tomorrow morning, get ready to go to my parent's house." Darien answered agreeing.   
  
"Great, I'll go tell everyone the news." Serena said and left the room.  
  
'Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm going to Hawaii.' Darien thought to himself as he walked downstairs.  
  
"Mina get everyone together, I have some news." Serena told Mina.  
  
"You're not pregnant again are you?" Mina asked as Rae entered the room.   
  
"If Serena is pregnant I am moving out, I can't stand one baby in this house, let alone two. And then there is Serena to deal with." Rae commented unaware Mina was joking.  
  
"Do you really feel that way? If you do then I will just never come back from my vacation, and I'm not pregnant." Serena shot back and then ran upstairs, almost knocking over Darien on his way down.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong with you?" Darien asked confused, since she had just been so happy.  
  
"You should ask Rae what's wrong with her, she is the one upset." Serena answered in tears.  
  
Darien went down stairs to talk with Rae, and when he got down there he saw the girls fighting amongst their selves.  
  
"Rae you had no right to say that to Serena. If this is hard on you then it must be ten times harder on her!" Amy yelled to where only they could hear them.  
  
"Well she could handle it a little better. I mean it is her fault that she is a mother in college." Rae retorted.  
  
"So basically you are saying that you hate Serena and Rini here." Lita guessed.  
  
"Yeah, and she is dragging Darien down with her. She is being totally selfish about this. Serena doesn't want to take the blame for being the mother of Rini and so she uses that lame excuse "it takes two". I hate that saying, she knew when she shouldn't have been with Darien." Rae argued her for her side.  
  
"Well Rae it does take two, and I think you need to grow up a little bit and take a look around you. Serena was the one who left with Rini so Darien could continue with college." Mina said and then Darien walked down from the stairs after overhearing.  
  
"Oh, Darien I didn't know you was there." Rae said surprised.  
  
"I know that's why I stayed there while you were talking. Rae maybe you should move out, you are the only one complaining. Serena is trying her best and if you can't see that then maybe you should start paying attention to what is really going on around here and not in your head." Darien said very irritated with her.  
  
"Fine I will move out, and I hope you and Serena will be happy. Even though she will probably have five children when she is 21, being the little slut that she is." Rae said and walked to her room.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
  
*Please Review, I hope you like the chapter. * 


End file.
